desafiando el destino
by sandy hyuga
Summary: que pasa cuando te das cuenta que no solo la voluntad es suficiente...cuando siempre eres debil... y si descubres que en tu interior hay mas poder del que sabias... con eso abririas la puerta a un nuevo destino.. lo harias?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO

**HELLO!!**

**PEOPLE!!**

**Hola a todos soy sandy hyuga y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic espero que sea de su agrado **

**Aclaraciones: naruto no me pertenece pero la historia y el carácter de los personajes si**

**DESAFIANDO EL DESTINO**

**BY**

**SANDY HYUGA**

Un silencio reinaba en el lugar de la batalla, los shinobis de la aldea escondida entre las hojas se encontraban muy heridos, había sido muy larga lucharon con los Ninja del sonido, la misión había sido cumplida, sakura haruno una importante ninja medico, alumna de tsunade-sama, caminaba con dificultad y la respiración muy agitada, se dirigía a ayudar a todos los heridos, entre ellos naruto, shikamaru, kiba, shino, ino, sasuke que había regresado luego de matar a itachi apenas unos seis meses y por ultimo hinata quien estaba inconsciente y muy mal herida…

Se dirigió hacia sasuke primeramente que tenia las heridas mas graves, se arrodillo a su lado y coloco sus manos por encima de las heridas y empezó a emanar chacra verde, sus heridas poco a poco fueron sanando y los quejidos de dolor desaparecieron al terminar

-sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien?

-hmp… sentándose y mirándola fijamente a la que ahora era su novia, dirigiéndose hacia los demás corriendo para ayudarlos, había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez en la banca del parque…

Sakura hacia su máximo esfuerzo ya estaban todos bien sin embargo cuando fue a curar a hinata esta jamás despertó y se empezó a asustar…sus heridas estaban ya completamente sanas…

-_vamos hinata responde…maldición esto esta mal, rayos debemos volver ahora… _

Naruto las miraba fijamente había intentado evitar que lastimaran a hinata-chan pero no pudo hacer nada ahora temía lo peor, no se aguanto mas y se dirigió hacia ellas- sakura-chan ¿Qué tiene hinata-chan porque no despierta?- su voz sonaba preocupada

-naruto debemos volver…. Justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar se escucho un quejido fue hinata, sus compañeros al escucharla se acercaron

-¿! Qué LE PASA A HINATA!?-llego kiba con akamaru quien solo ladro

Sakura la volteo a ver, le puso la mano en la frente, una mala noticia tenia fiebre y se le había salido de las manos…! VAMOS DEBEMOS LLEVARLA A UN HOSPITAL AHORA!- el grito fue suficiente para que naruto la cargara y se fueran inmediatamente

-naruto-kun… se le escucho a hinata

-shhhhhhhh tranquila hinata pronto estarás bien – le tranquilizo

-sakura-chan ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-solo podemos llevarla rápido y esperar naruto

Iban de árbol en árbol todos en silencio cada minuto que pasaba era muy peligroso para la salud de hinata, no podían, estaban débiles sin embargo ninguno desistía, ni mucho menos naruto, saco fuerzas y se adelanto a todos cuando sintió que la fiebre aumento, se acababa el tiempo...

-NOS VEMOS EN EL HOSPITAL… termino y se perdió de vista

-hai… respondieron

-_hinata espero que estés bien-pensaron shino y kiba al mismo tiempo_

Naruto llego a las puertas de la aldea, siguió corriendo y lego al hospital gritando

-VIEJA TSUNADE AYUDE A HINATA-CHAN POR FAVOR

Tsunade se acerco con shizune y vieron a naruto desesperado con una hinata muy grave y no lo dudaron y la atendieron, naruto la deposito en la camilla y las tres se perdieron tras la puerta… pasaron dos horas hinata estaba estable pero tsunade no sabia lo que había pasado estuvo muy grave y por poco se muere se la paro el corazón, ahora lo único que se podía hacer era esperar su recuperación para saber lo que paso realmente en esos minutos en los que todos se descuidaron con respecto a ella…

Una semana después….

Abría los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Donde estaba?, vio el techo blanco y a su lado unas flores, estaba en el hospital…

-veo que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

-tsunade-sama…

-no no te muevas has estado aquí por una semana es normal que no te puedas mover bien

-¿una…semana?

-si estuviste muy grave… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-no… lo… recuerdo muy bien

-Bien te dejare sola para que puedas recordar les avisare a todos que ya estas mejor

-si gracias

Tsunade salio y la vio de reojo estaba tan mortificada que prefirió dejar las cosas así por ahora

Hinata tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana recordó todo y lo único que podía pensar era el ¿Por qué? Había pasado cinco años de duro entrenamiento que no sirvieron de nada, ella realmente se defraudo a si misma y se cumplió lo que había dicho su padre seria una fracasada toda la vida, era frustrante, se sentía mal, no había cambiado nada se mostró como una débil, siempre siendo protegida como una niña sin embargo incluso una niña seria mas fuerte…

Tsunade regreso ya era de noche los amigos de hinata la visitaron y ella a pesar de la tristeza se sentía bien estando con ellos a su lado, sobretodo de naruto con el ya no existían los miedos sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuándo el le dio un beso en la frente cuándo llego, lo mismo de siempre no se sentía preparada nunca cuando de naruto se trataba, los nervios siempre la traicionaban…

-ya lo recordaste me puedes contar- y tsunade se sentó a su lado

- si tsunade-sama vera… (Sandy: ella solo es tímida con naruto)

Flash back-

_Su respiración se encontraba agitada, tenia su byakugan activado, podía ver la red de chacra del enemigo, estaba bastante disminuido sin embargo ella casi estaba en su limite, observo su alrededor naruto estaba peleando como siempre valiente y fuerte algo que ella nunca había podido lograr, volvió su vista no podía perder…_

_El shinobi del sonido ataco su nombre tazo un despiadado criminal de rango s, hizo unas posiciones de manos era el momento de la verdad no tenia mucho chacra así que seria su ultima técnica pero una voz detuvo su impulso_

_-así que la niña quiere seguir luchando es inútil, eres una buena para nada_

_eso no es cierto yo he entrenado mucho por eso ahora soy una jounin _

_claro y piensas que con eso es suficiente no eres una verdadera kunoichi_

_-claro que si este es mi camino ninja_

_-no pierdes tu tiempo no te has preguntado porque todos te protegen tanto_

_-es solo porque me quieren y se preocupan por mí_

_no es porque eres débil y temen que puedan matarte como ahora lo haré yo_

_no es cierto_

_tus compañeros no piensan así, siempre has estado como una muñeca que se pude partir es por eso que tu padre no se molesto en entrenarte sabia de antemano que perdería el tiempo y por eso escogió a tu hermana_

_mentira- lagrimas corrían por su rostro aunque le costara admitirlo había algo de verdad en todo esto sin embargo había cambiado desde los exámenes chunin _

_jajajaja ves y dices que no eres débil y porque lloras será porque lo que estoy diciendo es cierto y tu rango de jounin lo ganaste por lastima seguramente fue una forma mas de engañarte sin embargo no solo tu sufrirás las consecuencias sino también la aldea escondida entre las hojas _

_no lo permitiré haré todo lo posible por protegerla esa es mi misión _

_aunque llegases a matarme que lo dudo mucho, hay mucho mas shinobis dispuestos a acabarla acaso los mataras a todos tu sola recuerda que se acaba el tiempo para que tengamos en nuestro poder esa tonta aldea_

_pues lo intentare así me cueste la vida….jutsu shugo hakke rokujuu yonsh (jutso guardián de las ocho sellos divinos: 64 golpes)(sandy: no estoy muy segura si es así si no por favor no se les olvide decirme como es) lo ataco dio los 64 golpes y a el no le quedo chacra sin embargo le alcanzo a enterrar una aguja envenenada y antes de que pudiera decir algo todo se volvió negro _

-fin flash back-

-entiendo ese veneno era muy fuerte y no deja huella en la piel por eso sakura no lo descubrió sin embargo me dijeron que tazo murió por las manos de uno de sus compañeros antes de que huyeran, bueno descansa mañana saldrás de aquí- después se retiro

Hinata seguía mirando lo que era ahora la noche había una luna llena hermosa, se levanto con cuidado y abrió la ventana, se dirigía hacia el bosque ahora buscaría la forma de superarse, nunca mas volverían a humillarla de esa forma y su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella, llego la cascada era el único lugar en donde se sentía en paz

-necesito cambiar- susurro al viento

-deseas volverte mas fuerte yo te puedo ayudar…

**Bueno este es todo el primer capitulo nos veremos pronto**

**No se les olvide dejar unos reviews para saber si les ha gustado también si tienen alguna sugerencia **

**Sayonara**

**Att sandy hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO PEOPLE ¡! **

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar pero tuve muchos problemas personales que me lo impidieron sin mas preámbulos los dejo que lo disfruten… mas comentarios al final.**

**Aclaraciones: naruto no me pertenece pero la historia y el carácter de los personajes si**

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**Un nuevo comienzo… un nuevo entrenamiento.**_

_**Hinata seguía mirando lo que era ahora la noche había una luna llena hermosa, se levanto con cuidado y abrió la ventana, se dirigía hacia el bosque ahora buscaría la forma de superarse, nunca mas volverían a humillarla de esa forma y su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella, llego la cascada era el único lugar en donde se sentía en paz **_

_**-necesito cambiar- susurro al viento**_

_**-deseas volverte mas fuerte yo te puedo ayudar…**_

Pasaba los minutos, aun procesando la información dada por ese misterioso hombre, el viento soplaba, el silencio reinaba el lugar sus miradas se encontraron pero ninguno decía nada…. Hasta que hinata decidió romper el silencio.

-¿ayudarme? Porque a mi? Si solo soy muy débil no creo que sea necesario.

si no confías en ti misma jamás vas a cambiar seguirás siendo débil para todos pero sobretodo para ti yo te ofrezco una forma de cambiar eso….de cambiarte de ser la kunoichi que esperas de ti.

_confianza…. _Tan solo lo miraba pensando en su propuesta… deacuerdo es momento de cambiar mi destino.

muy bien solo hay una condición tenemos que irnos aquí no podemos s entrenar será un largo viaje pero ten por seguro que será lo mejor.

Bien entonces dígame que tengo que hacer….

Iras a empacar tus cosas te espero al amanecer en la salida de konoha … se dio la vuelta pero una voz detuvo su camino

Espera! Al menos me puede decir el nombre del que será mi sensei de ahora en adelante…. Se puso un tanto roja aun no superaba esa faceta pero no podía quedarse con esa curiosidad.

Kayumi…. Y siguió su camino

_Gracias kayumi-sensei _ pensó hinata antes de que desapareciera, era extraño en la oscuridad tan solo note sus ojos verdes y la capa que lo cubría, se sentó de nuevo en la roca y tan solo mirando el paisaje susurro _este será un nuevo comienzo mañana nacerá una nueva hinata…._

Al día siguiente:

Era un nuevo día apenas amanecía y en la salida de la aldea se encontraban dos personas a quienes el sol apenas lo iluminaba, hasta que la voz de un chico de cabello castaño interrumpió aquel momento.

-listo hinata nos iremos a entrenar en el bosque escondido entre las montañas del país de la niebla conocido como el bosque de la oscuridad nos tomara una semana llegar no tomaremos mucho descanso… la miraba fijamente a lo cual hinata se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa aun no dejaba a un lado la timidez sin contar que el aun era un extraño para ella.

como us..ted diga kayumi-sensei

bien a medida del entrenamiento dejaras de tartamudear tanto vamos

hai!

Así a escondidas de todos menos de tsunade-sama partieron de la aldea para todos hinata estará ahora en una misión de tiempo indefinido…

-debes moverte mucho mas rápido así hasta alguien dormido te alcanza… dijo severamente kayumi

los ojos de hinata se aguaron pero no soltaron lagrimas _lo siento tayumi-sensei_

no debes disculparte debes concentrarte

no hablaron mas en todo el camino hasta que llego la noche y empezaron a armar sus carpas hinata estaba exhausta jamás había ido a esa velocidad y ya no le quedaba chacra pero esto apenas empezaba debía continuar.

Paso una semana continuaron su camino llegaron a un claro del bosque donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña

bien aquí viviremos durante tu entrenamiento puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación te espero en la cascada en media hora- dijo kayumi

hai! Kayumi-sensei

Hinata se dirigió a la habitación y organizo sus cosas y observo con nostalgia en la ventana preguntándose que estaría pasando en su casa y si un rubio por ahí se acordaba de ella…

Mientras tanto en la mansión hyuga :

neji se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la mansión era aun temprano sin embargo no había visto a su prima aun siendo que ella es la primera en levantarse llego hasta la puerta de la habitación y golpeo

-hinata-sama ¡hinata-sama!

Abrió la puerta y en la cama se encontraba una nota

_Querido neji-onisan _

_Me encuentro en una misión encomendada por tsunade-sama aun no se define el tiempo infórmele a mi padre, se cuidan nos veremos después.._

_Att: hinata hyuga _

- _ mmm … una misión en solitario me pregunto si durara mucho tiempo –_ pensaba neji a pesar de todo lo pasado ahora el consideraba a hinata como su hermana y se preocupaba por su bienestar, la sola idea de que esa misión pusiera en riesgo su vida le preocupaba y mas aun el hecho de que hubiera ido sin un equipo que la respaldara, _confió en ti hinata-sama regresa pronto…. _

En la cascada se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes concentrado con la naturaleza meditando pensando que lo había impulsado a entrenar a aquella kunoichi tal el parecido con su hermana … _hikari.._

_Flash back _

_Se encontraban dos niños jugando en una cascada el primero el mayor miraba a su pequeña hermana nadar tan feliz en las aguas una niña de cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes…_

_-hikari no vayas a las aguas tan profundas _

_-kayumi- anisan ven conmigo! Y lanzándole agua y riendo siguió nadando_

_-oye! No me mojes _

_eres un aguafiestas ven conmigo!_

_no quiero debo seguir entrenando_

_mou! Nunca me acompañas dale esta vez si quieres mas bien salgo y hacemos lo que tu quieras…._

_bueno sal de ahí que vas a pescar un resfriado…_

_no es cierto y mandándole un poco de agua salio de la cascada_

_una vez vestidos.._

_-kayumi-onisan que vamos a hacer.._

_hikari que te parece si jugamos a las escondidas un rato.. – el no era de jugar, le gustaba entrenar sin embargo por ver sonreír a su hermana bien valía la pena posponer un poco su entrenamiento ella era lo mas importante para el…_

_fin del flash back _

se movió rápidamente cuando un ruido alerto sus sentidos…

lo siento kayumi-sensei no era mi intención asustarlo.. dijo hinata teniendo muy cerca un kunai puesto por su sensei

bien ya que llegaste miremos que tanto control de chacra tienes… y comenzaremos la primera fase del entrenamiento.

Hai!- dijo hinata no era por alagar pero si de algo estaba segura era que tenia un buen control de chacra.. empezó a concentrar su chacra… se movió rápidamente mas por instinto…. Cuando vio 10 kunais estaban incrustados en el sitio donde estaba.

bien tienes buenos reflejos eso es bueno, ahora continuemos….

_Paso toda la tarde fue solo un día de prueba para mirar en el nivel en el que me encontraba sin embargo para mi decepción quede muy agotada y en todo el tiempo solo di un golpe efectivo pero esto hasta ahora comienza y no me daré por vencida por que este es mi camino ninja…. Pensaba _hinata antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio del día…

**Bueno se que quedo corto pero actualizare muy pronto espero sea de su agrado **

**Hasta la próxima **

**Sandy hyuga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people!**

**Aquí les traigo el otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado sin mas los dejo muchas gracias por los reviews enviados son una gran inspiración no se les olvide... para escribir mas pronto mas reviews …**

**Aclaraciones: naruto no me pertenece pero la historia y el carácter de los personajes si**

**Capitulo 3 **

**ENFRENTAMENIENTO… MIEDO**

**En el capitulo anterior..**

_**Paso toda la tarde fue solo un día de prueba para mirar en el nivel en el que me encontraba sin embargo para mi decepción quede muy agotada y en todo el tiempo solo di un golpe efectivo pero esto hasta ahora comienza y no me daré por vencida por que este es mi camino ninja…. Pensaba **_**hinata antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio del día…**

Era un nuevo día, las aves cantando, el viento entrando a su habitación, un día tranquilo y sereno perfecto para continuar su entrenamiento… exceptuando porque ¡TENIA TODO EL CUERPO CON HERIDAS!

Se encontraba mirando hacia el techo.. Sus heridas la lastimaban , su corazón dolía, su autoestima caía….. ¡Y ES QUE PORQUE SIEMPRE ES ELLA LA DEBIL!... aunque… no todo al final es malo… ¿verdad? …ummm haber recordemos… que fue lo que paso...

Unas horas antes….

_Cansada..._

_Orgullosa…_

_Superada…_

Al decir verdad no encontraba las palabras para expresar ese momento.. Muchas veces cuando entrenaba con su padre lograr algo significaba solo la esperanza de obtener un poco de amor? Cariño? Tal vez que el se sintiera orgulloso, sin embargo como siempre nada pasaba, su logro no era mas que algo que tenia que haber logrado hace mucho tiempo.. Pero ahora la sensación es distinta… su maestro la mira con orgullo, yo me siento bien, mi alma siente la satisfacción de haber cumplido al menos una mínima parte de su meta... Porque aun hay más, hay mucho más por aprender….

Un explosión azoto el campo de entrenamiento.. ¿Qué PASA?.. no estoy tan lejos… que es esto es un chacra muy fuerte…. No tengo que llegar a tiempo.. Saltaba con una velocidad sorprendente, había mejorado fue lo primero que tuvo que aprender.. Cada vez mas cerca podía sentir el chacra de su maestro y el de… ¿Akatsuki?

_A unos pasos de ahí…_

vaya vaya! Kayumi es un gusto encontrarte jajaja

- ja diría lo mismo… pein pero te estaría mintiendo

-es increíble como en tan solo unos cuantos años… seas capaz de contestarme aun cuando antes las palabras eran monosílabos sin sentido guiados por el miedo…

- es por que ahora .. Tengo mas motivos para hablarte.. o bien diría destruirte, jamás perdonare haberme destrozado la vida..Haberle dañado _su vida_…- dijo con una voz que no daba a replicas cargada de venganza y odio…

Flash back

_Corría su desesperación aumentaba…. No lograba encontrarla..¿ Donde puede estar? Rayos! Tenía un mal presentimiento…_

_HIKARI! DONDE ESTAS? _

_Nada no había nada entro a la casa busco en la cocina, la sala… nada, subió las escaleras… silencio solo silencio.. Lentamente con la respiración agitada el ultimo lugar para buscar, se acercaba a la puerta, el aire le faltaba, el miedo lo consumía, su corazón dolía… y la vio..lo vio y todo su mundo se rompió._

_Sus abiertos a mas no poder, su cuerpo temblaba, no repondia, no queria creerlo pero era verdad..habia sentido esto antes cuando sus padres murieron y su unico lazo con la vida fue una pequeña niña.. su hermana, su razon de existir, misma que hoy.. estaba muerta._

_Muerta... no queria aceptarlo pero la estaba viendo._

_Muerte.. la conocia pero aun no ella._

_Sangre… estaba cubierta de ella y sin embargo queria pensar que solo era pasajero._

_Vida.. misma que ya no tenia._

_Y entonces arrodillado ante ella comprendió finalmente…ya no habia marcha atrás.. Había llegado tarde.._

_-HIKARI!- Y su voz resonó en aquel valle desgarrador y desconcertante_

_fin del flash back_

Sin mas se lanzo a taque con un rápido moviendo se encontraba atrás de el con un kunai muy cerca de su cuello

-mejoraste tu velocidad pero se te olvida algo.. y una nube de humo se formo..y pein apareció de nuevo atrás del con una espada apuntando su espalda- yo soy mejor.- termino de decir.

Salto rápidamente, unos pasos delante de el – te matare lo juro- amenazo habiendo que el sonriera arrogante

-dudo que puedas

Pein lanzo unas bombas de humo llenando todo el lugar y sin más apareció en un árbol atrás de…

-hinata! Muevete!

Ella se sorprendió el tiempo se detuvo muy lentamente giro su vista y ahí estaba a pocos minutos de enterrarle un kunai pero ella ya no era la misma…

Había cambiado.. Al instante se encontraba junto a su maestro.

vaya, vaya a quien tenemos acá pero si es la heredera hyuga,- y girando su vista dijo- kayumi, kayumi aun no superas lo de tu hermana que hasta conseguiste a alguien muy parecida a ella.. que tal si jugamos un rato

kayumi salio volando por los aires al recibir un ataque directo de pein, hinata no lo vio venir aun así en posición de defensa logro deterlo un rato hasta que un clon de el la golpeo estrellándola contra un árbol

haciendo unos sellos de manos . estilo de agua: justo dragón de agua- y el ataque dio directo contra pein mientras hinata .. byakugan! Y de golpe irrumpía entre ambos con una buena velocidad con el puño cargado de chacra dio de lleno a su objetivo.

Salio directo estrellándose con unas rocas a su paso… lo sorprendieron no había lugar a dudas pero.. El era el mejor

Se lanzo al ataque kayumi y pein peleaban a muestre usando taijutsu y armas el primero se mostraba mas agotado.. de pronto recibió un golpe de lleno al estomago y cayo de rodillas al piso escupiendo sangre

En ese momento aprovecho a ir por la hyuga …

_jutso guardián de las ocho sellos divinos: 64 golpes- y _ hinata procedió atacándolo durante su entrenamiento su byakugan se desarrollo ahora sus golpes mas precisos surtieron mejor efecto.

Atrapada? Si ahora si lo estaba como paso fácil.. pein y sus cuerpos como pudo olvidarse de eso , fue un gran error, recibía ataque tras ataque no daba tregua si seguía así seguro moriría.._ naruto.._ y su fuerza llego hizo unos sellos rápidamente , un haz de luz la ilumino completamente ya no era la misma hinata su forma era distinta, su poder impresionante , al fin después de tantos años su poder volvio a renacer, este dia en su interior un sello se rompio y atancandolo de una manera rapida pein solo pudo escapar y para ella … todo fue negro.

Vi como hinata se desvanecía había utilizado todo su chacra, y tenia mucho daño…. Mientras pein simplemente desaparecía mientras una frase surcaba el viento…

_Vendré por ustedes…te matare a ti y me quedare con ella… es a ella quien he estado buscando… _

Preocupado? Si así estaba no era su problema y sin embargo había metido a hinata en un problema que solo le concernía a el, la había puesto en peligro si no que también… vendría por ella pero por que? Será el byakugan .. o seria algo mas.. Sin mas cargo a hinata y la llevo de vuelta a la cabaña su recuperación seria lenta…

Sin embargo aquella transformación le hizo ponerse a pensar que aquella niña podía tener mucho mas de lo que ella misma sabia o tal vez lo sabia y lo ocultaba lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida…y es que en konoha no solo naruto tenia un secreto… y eso lo supo al ver que el patriarca del clan no entrenaba a su heredera de la forma normal.. el lo sabia, el consejo lo sabia es por eso .. Que la condenaron a ser siempre la sombra..

Bien una semana le costo recuperarse del encuentro.. habia pasado 3 años desde ese encuentro… un año desde que empezo a ayudar con ciertas misiones junto con su sensei…6 meses desde que descubrieron su secreto mas preciado… un mes desde que el le dio la noticia… un dia desde que partieron de nuevo en un viaje… una hora desde que lo vio….

Un segundo le basto para sentir…

Angustia..

Frustración..

Miedo…

Y sin mas…. Estallo- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Se que dejo muchas dudas pero a medida que la historia pase todas se iran aclarando estare actualizando lo mas pronto posible**

**Sin mas muchas gracias por leer**

**Todos sus comentarios pueden ayudar **

**No se les olvide**

**De nuevo gracias**

**Sandy hyuga.**


End file.
